Running Away from your Life
by Paisley-14-9-13
Summary: Maye has a husband and a child now. But, what happens when she realizes Justin is still alive?


I look around the woods. This seems like the best place to go right now. Millions of questions are swirling by my head. How is Justin alive? Is it really him? What am I going to tell Zeke and Kyle? Will I say yes?

Justin walks up to me. He asks me if I'm okay. I hug him and start to cry.

Maye- Of course I'm not okay, you just proposed to me!

Justin- Why don't you want to get married to me?

Maye- I do! But... I'm already married… and I have a kid.

Justin- Oh… I'm sorry.

Maye- It's okay...

Justin- No, it's not. Would you rather be married to me or your husband?

The sad thing is I know my answer right away. I would rather marry Justin but I would miss Zeke.

Maye- What are we going to tell them?

Justin pauses for a while and thinks.

Justin- Don't tell him anything.

Maye- Justin, this will never work.

Justin- Trust me. We can run away together.

Maye- What about Zeke?

Justin- Take him with us!

Maye- Okay… but when?

Justin- Tonight. I'll bring food and you can bring clothes for you and Zeke. We'll meet back here.

Maye- Okay... but how are you alive?

Justin- When they took my body away from the arena, I wasn't really dead. I faked it and ran away.

Maye- Oh…

Justin- I love you so much.

Maye- I love you too, bye.

Justin- Bye.

I run off back home and see Kyle and Zeke there.

I pick up Zeke and say he should go to sleep. It's around 7 P.M. He falls asleep instantly.

Kyle and I lie down in bed and he falls asleep eventually, while I stay awake the whole time.

The time comes. I grab some clothes for me and Zeke. Then, I wake Zeke up and pick him up. I walk out quietly and wait in the woods. I see Justin.

Justin- Hi Maye, is this Zeke?

Maye- yep.

Zeke waves happily to Justin.

Justin waves back and says we should go soon. I nod.

Maye- Zeke, we're going away, okay?

I hear something behind me and turn around to see Kyle.

Kyle- What's going on?

Maye- Kyle, we have to go. You wouldn't understand.

Kyle- No, I understand. How long has this been going on?

Justin- Like a day technically, but we've known each other for 15 years and 2 days.

Kyle- Well, fine. You can leave if you want. But I get Zeke.

Maye- NO! ZEKE IS MY CHILD!

Kyle- Well, it's your choice. It's either him or Zeke and me.

Kyle picks up Zeke.

I think for a little and finally decide.

Maye- I choose Justin.

Kyle- Fine, but you just made the worst mistake of your life.

Kyle and Zeke leave Justin and me alone.

I close my eyes as I feel a single teardrop fall down my cheek.

-A Few Years Later-

Life has been very difficult. We were watching the Hunger Games that Zeke was in. Not my brother, but my own son. He died the first day in the bloodbath. Kyle went insane and became very lonely, so he killed almost everybody in District 12. He even killed Abigail and her family. Justin says that we should go back, one more time and stop Kyle by killing him.

The sad part is, sometimes I agree to it.

I wake up to see Justin get up from bed and run off. Why would he want to run away? My curiosity takes over and I follow him. I get scared when I finally find out where he's going. We are back in District 12. I see Kyle and Justin sees him too. Justin runs up to him and tries to kill him. Kyle takes out a knife and stabs Justin and I scream. Then, Kyle kills himself. I run up to Justin.

Justin- I'm so sorry… I had to stop him.

Maye- I love you… but I have to let go.

I kiss him on the forehead and leave. He dies.

I run off screaming and crying. This can't be happening. He was all I had left. Now he's dead too. I run by a bush with strange looking berries and stop. I grab a handful of the berries and I instantly know what they are. Nightlock. I think for a second and chuckle to myself.

My life reminds me of Romeo and Juliet kind of. Then I realize what I want to do and I start sobbing.

I want to kill myself. So, I will. I remember what happened when my parents went in the Hunger Games and decide to do the same, meaning I will count down.

_One. _

For my parents, Zeke (my brother) and Zeke (my son.)

_Two. _

For Abigail and her family.

_Three._

For Justin.

I put the soft juicy berries in my mouth and chew them quietly until I start to feel sleepy. I fall to the ground and my last thoughts are of my family and friends. I think to myself,

Running away from your life isn't that hard. I think of the first time I met Justin and smile to myself.

I cry softly and whisper Goodbye to nobody and drift off into a deep sleep.

Maye died that night and went up to heaven with God, Zeke (her brother), Zeke (her son), Abigail and her family, and Justin. She spent the rest of her "life" laughing and being with the people she loves. So, in a way, even the saddest of stories can have a "Happily Ever After". /3


End file.
